


Brevis

by frozenCinders



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's literally just two paragraphs you're not missing anything your computer loaded the whole thing</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brevis

**Author's Note:**

> it's literally just two paragraphs you're not missing anything your computer loaded the whole thing

Even bound and gagged, Sho still talked as Megumi slowly rocked into him, no doubt begging him to speed up, and he could just barely make out some math terminology. He smirked and slowed his pace even more, gently brushing against that little bundle of nerves inside the officer. He snarled then, struggling enough to break free of the fabric binding him and pushing Megumi onto his back. The older reached up and removed the gag, tossing it aside and holding onto Sho’s hips as he started to bounce on Megumi’s lap.

He drawled out the Conducter’s name as he came, the only time he ever said the whole thing, bringing Megumi to the edge as well. Sho climbed off of him, laying down and nipping at the man’s earlobe as he wrapped an arm around him, tangling their legs as well. The younger Reaper had fallen asleep to Megumi petting his hair, and as the latter looked over at him, he couldn’t help but think, “What a wonderful night.”


End file.
